


about falls and humanity

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: burned wings and ashes [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Icarus falls.





	about falls and humanity

the first time Icarus fell

he was looking at a god

divine beauty, above all men

light like blood in his veins and air in his lungs

but his smile was easy and human

and it was for his smile that Icarus fell

 

that fall was

easy

there were strong, gentle hands to catch him

and they did.

he did not know fear yet.

 

the last time Icarus fell

he was looking at a god

divine power, above all men

fire like the skin in his body and the strenght in his hands

but the horror in his eyes was human

and it was for the horror that Icarus forgave.

 

that fall was

painful

there were cold, gentle hands to catch him

and they did.

but it didn't matter.

a dead man does not know fear anymore.


End file.
